Just One Day
by Ryoko-Rules
Summary: Tenchi has always wished for a normal life but what will happen when he finally gets his wish? Remember to read + PLEASE review...it takes like 30 seconds...so just ler me know what you think
1. Default Chapter

The Typical disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Tenchi Muyo. They are property of AIC/Pioneer. Plus I am not making any money off this fic; it is for entertainment purposes only. There is no reason for anyone to sue me, so please don't. And this is my first fic so I would like to apologize now if it sucks.  
  
1.1 Just One Day  
  
1.1.1.1 Chapter 1  
  
A brisk wind blew off the mountains and through the Masaki household. All the windows were open because Sasami wasn't feeling good so Mihoshi tried to cook dinner for the group. She burned everything, even the drinks. It may seem unreal but remember than this is Mihoshi. The whole house smelled like burnt something.  
  
"Buuuuurrrrr. Its so cold" Ryoko said as she floated down the steps.  
  
This was an unusual morning for the household, typically Ryoko was last to wake up. She slumped onto the couch.  
  
"Everyone, breakfast is ready" Sasami chirped.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Again: "Breakfast is ready! Everyone come to the table."  
  
Still the house remained silent. Sasami reached into a cabinet and pulled out a pot.  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG, sounded through the house as Sasami pounded on the back of the pot with her wooden spoon.  
  
Everyone slowly made his or her way to the table. Sasami was already sitting there with all the food in front of her.  
  
"WOW!" came Mihoshi's voice. "Looks great!"  
  
"Thank you Mihoshi. Okay, everyone dig in"  
  
Ryoko had already begun eating as Sasami said this.  
  
"Mmmmmm, theis is greeat Sasami" Ryoko said  
  
"Ryoko don't you know its bad manners to talk with your mouth full…Oh wait, of course you don't.  
  
"Shut up Ayeka!"  
  
"How many times have you said that one? After all this time here you can't think of a single better come back?"  
  
"How about this; Lets take this outside"  
  
"Can't you two get along for one day?" Kiyone screamed.  
  
"NO!" came Ryoko and Ayeka's voices at the same time.  
  
Tenchi sighed. "I'd give anything for a single day without you two fighting!"  
  
"Did you say ANYTHING Tenchi?" Came Ryoko's voice.  
  
"NO, I didn't say anything!" Tenchi ran from the room sensing Ryoko had an idea that he didn't want to become a part of.  
  
"Would you two come back and finish your breakfast?" said Sasami.  
  
Both returned to their seats and the meal continued without incident, except for a few "under your breath" remarks between Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
Sasami collected all the plates form the table and moved them to the sink. Ryoko and Ayeka were sitting in on the couch watching a soap opera. And Washu was still nowhere to be found.  
  
All right, I'm off to the fields. I'll be home later.  
  
Okay Tenchi, but be home by six sharp or no dinner.  
  
Not a problem Sasami.  
  
Tenchi headed towards the fields wearing his gloves and carrying a basket on his back. He then noticed the trademark sound of Ryoko teleporting.  
  
"Um, Ryoko what are you doing here?"  
  
"This…"  
  
Ryoko pounced on Tenchi, knocking him onto the ground. She pinned him down and tried to take his shirt off.  
  
"STOP IT! What are you doing? Get off me!"  
  
"I thought you could spend some time with me and finish your work later."  
  
"You know I can't do that Ryoko"  
  
"Well fine! You know I left my favorite soap for you! HMM" facing her head away from Tenchi and teleporting  
  
"Just one day without that is all I want, just one day. Damn I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up."  
  
After a few hours work at the field.  
  
Tenchi arrived home a few minuets late and walked in while everyone was eating dinner.  
  
"Tenchi, you're late!" Sasami scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry. Can I have some dinner?"  
  
"Well I guess you can Tenchi, but next time no dinner."  
  
"Thank you Sasami."  
  
"I think you should have to go with an empty stomach." Ryoko said quietly.  
  
End of chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

The Typical disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Tenchi Muyo. They are property of AIC/Pioneer. Plus I am not making any money off this fic; it is for entertainment purposes only. There is no reason for anyone to sue me, so please don't. And this is my first fic so I would like to apologize now if it sucks.  
  
Just One Day  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 2 – The Next Morning  
  
::Everyday they do this. If only I could get away from them for one day. No fights, no getting experimented on, and no Ryoko trying to seduce me!::  
  
Tenchi walked to his door and slid it open. To his surprise Ryoko was not there to give him her usual bear hug. Tenchi was overjoyed.  
  
"Oh hey Kiyone. Shouldn't you and Mihoshi be out on patrol?"  
  
"Well, we are but Mihoshi wrecked the ship and now we have to wait for Washu to fix it."  
  
a sweat drop forms and rolls down Tenchi's head.  
  
Ryoko turned the corner and collided with Tenchi. This is where Tenchi got is bear hug. Tenchi struggled with Ryoko for a while and finally escaped.  
  
"Ryoko, I've got a lot of work to do at the fields. I don't have time for this now."  
  
"But Tenchiiiiiiii"  
  
"Ryoko not now."  
  
Tenchi walked down the stairs and left the house.  
  
::I'll just get my work at the field done and head home carefully so Ryoko wont find me::  
  
At about four PM Tenchi decided to go home. He stopped be the shrine on the way home to remind Katsuhito, not to be late for dinner. After that he began to walk down the steps to the house.  
  
::I wonder how long it will take for Ryoko to find me here::  
  
Tenchi felt a presence behind him.  
  
"So there you are Ryoko."  
  
"Ryoko, no its not Ryoko." replied the person  
  
"AHHHH, who the hell are you?"  
  
  
  
"My name is Mitzuki"  
  
Tenchi just stood there speechless.  
  
"Tenchi, so you believe that you would like to have a normal life?"  
  
"Umm…well yea…sort of, but how did you know that?"  
  
"I can make that wish come true for you Tenchi. Would you like me to do that for you?"  
  
"So you're saying that Ryoko, Ayeka, and all the others will be gone and everything will be like it was."  
  
"Yes Tenchi"  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to them right?"  
  
"Right, they all just go back to where they were before they knew of you, and you will be in the same position you were in the summer."  
  
"I don't know if it's a good idea."  
  
"What is there to worry about Tenchi? You know you want a normal life."  
  
"Um…Okay I guess. Lets do it!"  
  
"Alright Tenchi! Here we go!"  
  
Mitzuki raised her arms up in the air and began to form a ball of glowing white and blue fire in her hands. She wound back her arms and threw the ball at Tenchi. When it hit Tenchi began to glow just as the ball did and began floating several feet off the shrine steps. All the ground, sky, and scenery began to become hazy. Everything turned white except Mitzuki who stood directly in front of Tenchi. Suddenly it all went completely black.  
  
Tenchi awoke to the chirping birds of summer.  
  
"Ugh…I don't feel like getting up. I'm so tired. Oh well."  
  
Tenchi jumped out of bed and got dressed. He walked down the steps.  
  
"Good morning Tenchi."  
  
"Good morning dad. What ya got there?"  
  
"Just some cereal. Nothing special."  
  
"Where's grandpa?"  
  
"Oh…um…I believe he's over at the shrine."  
  
Tenchi made some breakfast and joined his father at the table. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Typical disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Tenchi Muyo. They are property of AIC/Pioneer. Plus I am not making any money off this fic; it is for entertainment purposes only. There is no reason for anyone to sue me, so please don't. And this is my first fic so I would like to apologize now if it sucks.  
  
1 Just One Day  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 3 – Later out in space  
  
"Hmm…everything is working out perfectly."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY TERNCHI!!!" screamed Ryoko  
  
"Hey what do you mean by your Tenchi" came Ayeka's voice  
  
"Oh shut up Ayeka," said Ryoko  
  
"If you all don't shut up you will have to be terminated."  
  
"D3, what shall we do with the Galaxy Police officers. I didn't expect anyone besides Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Washu."  
  
"Hmm…maybe they could be of use…its your decision your majesty."  
  
"Leave them with the others in a cell."  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
Later in a prison cell  
  
"What shall we do Kiyone?" inquired Ayeka.  
  
"Our best bet is to wait until we get more information before we try to make any intelligent judgments."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." said Ryoko "I wonder what she did with Tenchi."  
  
"There is no telling where he is." Kiyone replied  
  
"What if she killed him!" cried Ayeka  
  
"If I know her she wouldn't have taken us all captive and left us alive if all she was planning to do was kill Tenchi. No, this runs much deeper. This could go anywhere." Washu explained  
  
"Maybe we could jump her." Mihoshi exclaimed  
  
"SHUT UP" everyone said  
  
"He's probably in another dimension. That is a real possibility." Washu said  
  
"Well how can we get him back into this dimension?" asked Ryoko  
  
"How about we concentrate on staying alive ourselves first, because if we die Tenchi will be at her mercy." Washu explained  
  
"Okay but what do we do now" asked Ayeka  
  
"We wait and see how the situation progresses." Washu replied  
  
1.1.1.1 Meanwhile in Tenchi's dimension  
  
Tenchi walked up the shrine steps watching the cherry blossoms float from the trees to the ground. He entered the shrine office.  
  
"Grandpa. GRANDPA!"  
  
The empty room was totally silent and motionless.  
  
"Where are you grandpa?"  
  
"You should never make yourself so obvious when entering a room."  
  
"Huh. What are you…"  
  
Katsuhito flew at Tenchi, sword in hand. Tenchi drew his sword and prepared to block the barrage of sword attacks that he was about to receive. Tenchi knocked Katsuhito's sword from his hands.  
  
"Ha. Now can we get started on practice?"  
  
Katsuhito drew a second sword and pointed it at Tenchi. The point was only several inches from Tenchi's face.  
  
"Your opponent may have a second weapon Tenchi. Never get over-confident. I'll see you at practice."  
  
"Right." Nodding his head  
  
1.1.1.2 Back in the real world  
  
"Come D3."  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
"How are they doing?"  
  
"Tenchi has no idea what's going on. It appears that he has no memory of this world."  
  
"Excellent. Now we must wait. The longer they are separate from Tenchi the weaker they all will become. Then we can begin."  
  
"Begin what your majesty?"  
  
"You will see when the time comes. Send someone to check on the prisoners."  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
1.1.1.3 In the prison cell  
  
"Miss Washu. Have you discovered anything?" Ayeka inquired  
  
"Were you speaking to me?"  
  
"Ugh…Little Washu."  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?"  
  
"What do you know besides what you told us when we first got here?"  
  
"Well…I'm certain that she sent Tenchi into a parallel dimension. Since the two are most likely parallel it may still be possible to bring Tenchi into this one. Unfortunately Tenchi's dimension is not completely stable. This opportunity may not last long."  
  
"So lets move" came Ryoko's voice  
  
"That may seem like a reasonable plan, but do you have any idea who we are dealing with!"  
  
"No Washu, who are we dealing with." Ryoko asked  
  
"Do you know of Lady Tokimi?" asked Washu  
  
"DAMN! This is really serious." Kiyone replied  
  
"She took on the form of a woman to draw Tenchi into the parallel dimension."  
  
Washu spun her holo-top around and displayed a picture of a young woman.  
  
"This is the form she took." Washu explained  
  
"So how did she get him to agree to do anything?" asked Ayeka  
  
"She promised him something but I don't know what."  
  
"Well I guess you have discovered a lot Washu, but I think we need more information before we make a move." Kiyone stated  
  
"I agree. Let me get back to work."  
  
"I'm bored." Said Mihoshi  
  
"So what else is new? You are such an airhead." Kiyone screamed  
  
"HEY! Quiet down in there!"  
  
"Sorry." Everyone said  
  
"Everything seems to be in order. Don't try anything…you will regret it."  
  
"Yes sir." Everyone replied  
  
"This is gonna be a long night." Kiyone sighed 


	4. Chapter 4

1.1.1 The Typical disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Tenchi Muyo. They are property of AIC/Pioneer. Plus I am not making any money off this fic; it is for entertainment purposes only. There is no reason for anyone to sue me, so please don't. And this is my first fic so I would like to apologize now if it sucks  
  
1.1.2  
  
Just One Day  
  
1.1.3  
  
1.1.4 Chapter 4  
  
1.1.4.1 In Tenchi's dimension  
  
"HAYAH!!!"  
  
SMACK, CRACK, FWACK…the sounds of Tenchi and his grandfather fighting rang throughout the forest.  
  
"Phew I'm tired grandpa. I think we should call it quits for today."  
  
"WHAM!"  
  
"OUCH! That really hurt!"  
  
"There is no time for breaks in battle, but I guess we can end practice for today."  
  
"Okay. I'm off to the fields now. I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright. See you at dinner Tenchi."  
  
::Man that hurts. I think that was no accident…he's probably been waiting for that opportunity for days. Oh well I've got work to do::  
  
After several hours of work Tenchi headed home.  
  
"Hi I'm home."  
  
"Hello Tenchi"  
  
"Hia son."  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Tenchi you are late for dinner." Katsuhito scolded  
  
Suddenly Tenchi saw a quick picture flash into his mind…there was a young girl carrying a lot of delicious looking food from the kitchen and two women in the living room fighting over the remote…but in an instant it was gone. Tenchi put his hands on his head.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"What's the matter?" Katsuhito inquired  
  
"Nothing my head just feels a little funny."  
  
"Maybe you were working too hard. Come and have some dinner."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Meanwhile in the real world  
  
"Hmm…that was weird." Washu said to herself  
  
"What was, what, did you find something out about Tenchi? Tell me!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"Yea out with it Washu." Ryoko's voice sounded from the rear of the cell  
  
"OKAY ALREADY!" Washu yelled "I was trying to calculate when and if our dimension will cross Tenchi's so that he will be able to enter ours when…"  
  
"YEA, YEA"  
  
"There was an unusual pulse of energy. As if Tenchi had somewhat entered our dimension with his astro-body through a sub-space type portal but based around the properties of a worm-hole for a slight second then the pulse was gone and he had completely returned to his typical state."  
  
Everyone stared blankly at Washu.  
  
"Let me see if I can simplify it. Tenchi probably has no memory of us or the 'real' world we were in but just moments ago he remembered something to have to do with our old world and then forgot it again."  
  
"So he doesn't remember us?" Ayeka asked  
  
"No, but as time goes on he may begin to remember and as I see it that is the only way he will be able to get back."  
  
"Can you make him remember us?" Asked Kiyone  
  
"As of now, No. But I am working on that."  
  
"Damn Washu…I'm glad we have you to figure all this out cause I have no idea what that mumbo-jumbo means." Ryoko said  
  
"Well I understand it."  
  
"No you don't Mihoshi. You don't even know how to put a frozen dinner in the microwave!" Kiyone yelled  
  
"Yea…uh…" Mihoshi trailed off  
  
1.1.4.2 At about the same time  
  
"Tenchi appears to be doing just as I expected. He has no idea what is going on and has no memory of the women."  
  
"Yes, your plan is working perfectly."  
  
"Once the pieces fall into place the Universe will be mine!"  
  
1.1.4.3 Back in Tenchi's Dimension  
  
Tenchi was sitting up in bed with the radio quietly playing.  
  
::Hmm what was that vision. Who were those people? I think I saw grandpa and dad there too but who were the women? It was so quick. I only saw it for a second. It seemed so real. Well, I shouldn't rack my brain about it. It was nothing. I should get to sleep. Better go to the bathroom first::  
  
Tenchi slumped out of bed and walked towards the door. On the way he turned off the radio. He walked down the hall and toward the bathroom. The door shut behind him and he sat down on the toilet. He picked up a magazine from the rack. Suddenly there was a flash.  
  
"What is this!" Tenchi yelled  
  
An image of a woman's head poking through the bathroom door flashed into his mind. She wasn't through the opening of the door, but was sticking right through it like a ghost. She had grayish-blue hair and was smiling. Then in less than a second it was gone. Tenchi's head began to ache. He placed his hands on his head.  
  
"Ouch that hurts. And what the hell was that all about? I need to get some sleep."  
  
Tenchi finished his business and went to his room to get in bed.  
  
::These images are freaky. That woman looked like the same one a saw earlier fighting for the remote. Maybe I just need some rest::  
  
Tenchi quickly feel asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Typical disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Tenchi Muyo. They are property of AIC/Pioneer. Plus I am not making any money off this fic; it is for entertainment purposes only. There is no reason for anyone to sue me, so please don't. And this is my first fic so I would like to apologize now if it sucks  
  
1 Just One Day  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 5  
  
"Come D3."  
  
"I'm here your majesty."  
  
"Tenchi is not going as easy as I had hoped. He is beginning to remember them and his old life. We must stop these memories."  
  
"Maybe you should just bring him into this dimension and lock him up away from them."  
  
"No you fool. He is too strong. He will escape and free them."  
  
"Not your prison cells. They are the strongest in the universe."  
  
"I know that but he can generate the lighthawk sword. It would not be too hard for him to escape using it."  
  
"So what shall we do your majesty?"  
  
"We must separate them further."  
  
"And how do we do that?"  
  
"I must move the dimensional coordinates to a farther distance from the others."  
  
"Excellent plan your majesty."  
  
"Now leave me alone. I must begin altering the dimensional coordinates.  
  
"Yes."  
  
1.1.1.1 Later in the prison cell  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Washu screamed  
  
"What, what's happening Washu?" Ayeka quickly asked  
  
"Tenchi, he is moving further away from us. Soon I will not be able to even know where he is."  
  
"How do we stop it." Asked Kiyone  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying. The dimensional coordinates have been changed. I can not locate Tenchi."  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Ayeka screamed  
  
"DAMN IT!" Ryoko yelled  
  
"So now what Washu?"  
  
"Well Kiyone I have to check every individual coordinate for Tenchi's brain waves."  
  
"How long will that take."  
  
"Um...weeks. That is if we're lucky. Most likely it will take months."  
  
"AND NOW HE HAS NO MEMORIES OF US AGAIN?" asked Ryoko  
  
"If he does I will be able to find him quickly but with him in new coordinates its probably not going to happen."  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"For once we agree Ryoko." Washu sighed "I better get to work."  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3  
  
1.1.1.4 Meanwhile in the palace  
  
"Splendid. My plan worked. The dimension is now virtually inaccessible to anyone besides me. Now I must wait until Tenchi weakens to a far enough point so that I will be able to harness his power without any issues of him retaliating. Ayeka and Sasami's Jurai power will also be of use. I also want to meet with Washu. All this will be possible shortly."  
  
"What are you going to do with the Galaxy Police officers?"  
  
"I'll probably kill them."  
  
"Your use of that Mitzuki disguise to trick Tenchi was brilliant."  
  
"Now I must observe Tenchi. Leave me be."  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
1.1.1.5 In Tenchi's Dimension  
  
"Ugh...I'm really tired. I think I'll sleep in today."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK "Tenchi get up lazy!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tenchi lifted the top half of his body up in bed and opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
Tenchi got dressed and went down stairs. He had breakfast and went to lay down on the couch.  
  
"You feel tired today son?"  
  
"Kinda…I'm gonna watch a little TV before I start work."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tenchi laid down and turned on the TV.  
  
1.1.1.6 Back in the real world  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"What Washu?" asked Ayeka  
  
"Tenchi has really moved to a different set of coordinates. Thankfully I think I have a good idea where he is and Tokimi made on big mistake. She didn't notice a dimensional wormhole leading to our dimension from what may be his."  
  
"So we can go there?" asked Ryoko  
  
"Not yet. The problem is that I'm not sure exactly where he is and even if I did the dimensional wormhole could open anywhere in his dimension. Who knows where we'd end up."  
  
"Oh…well can you find out where it leads." Asked Kiyone  
  
"I can, but it will take a little while."  
  
1.1.1.7 Later in the main room of the palace  
  
"There have been no new memories occurring. Everything is falling into place."  
  
Later in Tenchi's dimension  
  
"I'm gonna head up to bed."  
  
"Alright Tenchi. See you tomorrow."  
  
Tenchi walked up the steps and went into his room. He got into bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
He half opened his eyes and rose up the top of his body. He opened his eyes all the way and saw a face only inches from his own. It was the face of a familiar woman. She had bluish-gray hair and golden colored eyes. She smiled and said "Good morning" Tenchi scrambled out of bed and stood on the floor. "I told you not to do that. Were you in my room all night?" She completely flew out of the dark hole her face was sticking through and flew toward him.  
  
Tenchi's eyes flew open.  
  
"What was that about? What a freaky dream."  
  
Tenchi turned over and closed his eyes. He took a little longer than usual but eventually fell asleep.  
  
Back in the real world  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Did you find out if we can get to Tenchi Washu?" Ayeka hastily inquired  
  
"Yup I know his exact coordinates. He had a dream about something related to the real world we were in. I don't think Tokimi will be looking for dream waves. Hopefully she doesn't know he had that dream; otherwise she may move his coordinates again."  
  
"So can we go there now?"  
  
"No Ryoko, we can't. I still have to find out where that dimensional wormhole opens up in his dimension."  
  
"Oh…DAMN…then hurry up!"  
  
"I'm working on it!!!"  
  
"So how long do you think it will take before you know?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you Ayeka, I have no idea how long it could take. Its possible hat I will never find out, but I can try."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
1.1.1.8 In the main room of the palace  
  
"It appears that Tenchi is becoming weaker. It should not take much longer before he becomes of use to me."  
  
"Then what will you do?"  
  
"You will see." 


	6. Chapter 6

The Typical disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Tenchi Muyo. They are property of AIC/Pioneer. Plus I am not making any money off this fic; it is for entertainment purposes only. There is no reason for anyone to sue me, so please don't. And this is my first fic so I would like to apologize now if it sucks.  
  
1.1 Just One Day  
  
1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3 Chapter 6  
  
2 days later…In the prison cell  
  
"Alright everyone…I know where the dimensional wormhole leads to."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It is somewhere in or near the Masaki residence."  
  
"GREAT…LETS GO THEN!"  
  
"Hold on Ryoko, let me finish. There is a catch. It will only allow one person to pass through. I am going alone. I will bring Tenchi here and then we will storm lady Tokimi."  
  
"HEY! I wana go." Ryoko yelled  
  
"Sorry Ryoko."  
  
A round black hole formed beside Washu. She stepped in and the hole disappeared.  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
1.1.1.4 At exactly the same time in Tenchi's dimension  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes and heard the soothing sounds of the birds chirping and the silence of the forest. He rose from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and lifted the toilet seat. There in the toilet was a woman's face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
"Hia Tenchi."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Washu and I happen to be the greatest scientific genius in the universe."  
  
"Um…and what are you doing in my toilet?"  
  
"Well…the dimensional wormhole I just came here through unfortunately opens up in you toilet. Let me get out of here."  
  
"Okay sure. Go right ahead."  
  
Washu lifted her body out of the toilet and walked with Tenchi out of the bathroom.  
  
"Could you give me a minuet? I still need to use the bathroom."  
  
"Sure Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi did his business and went to his room with Washu.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"So you have no memory of who I am?"  
  
"No am I supposed to?"  
  
"What about those visions you've had and that dream last night.?"  
  
"Wow…how do you know about that."  
  
"What you saw were memories from the real world. This world is basically a fake. You were sent here and separated from all of us. All your memory was erased from the time you met us until the present."  
  
"What are you talking about? Do you mean that I had a different life and now I am in a different world with no memory of anything except what conforms with this world?"  
  
"Pretty much yea."  
  
"You have got to be joking. That can't be."  
  
::I have to make him remember…but how? What is the strongest memory he has? I've got it!::  
  
"Tenchi isn't this world great? No problems, no one fights, if you were going to die and had one last wish wouldn't you want 'just one day' like yesterday or the day before?"  
  
::Just one day:: "JUST ONE DAY!!!!!! Oh Washu I remember everything! What's going on? Where are Ryoko, Ayeka, and all the others?"  
  
"Remember when Ryoko was captured by Dr. Clay?"  
  
"How could I forget…well you know…yes."  
  
"Dr. Clay was working for Lady Tokimi. She was after me but now she appears to be after you, Ayeka, and Sasami…plus me. She wants to use your ability to create the lighthawk wings and sword plus Ayeka and Sasami's Jurai power for an unknown use. She took the form of a young woman and used your anger at Ryoko and Ayeka's fighting to lure you here."  
  
"MITZUKI! Was that Lady Tokimi?"  
  
"Yup. She sent you here to keep you away from us. With you away from us we all became weak, but with you back we will all be able to defeat her."  
  
"Well then lets go."  
  
"There is one problem. That portal I came through that is in your toilet is kinda only wide enough for one person."  
  
"So what do we do."  
  
"That is not a problem."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"ITS MITZUKI!" Tenchi yelled  
  
"I will not allow this! Washu you are coming with me! And you Tenchi…how dare you remember them! TAKE THIS!"  
  
Tenchi quickly drew the master key and formed the blade. Mitzuki held out a finger and shot a beam of bright light at Tenchi. It struck the blade and refracted all over the room.  
  
"Tenchi don't get hit! You will loose your memory!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Tenchi regained his stance and charged Mitzuki. He ran toward her and swung the blade down on top of her. It stopped only inches from her head.  
  
"Hmph…you thought you could hurt me that easily. How pathetic."  
  
She threw Tenchi across the room. He struck the wall and collapsed on the floor. Mitzuki shot a beam at Tenchi. She then grabbed Washu by the collar of her shirt and pulled her through a dimensional wormhole. They appeared in front of the jail cell.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
She threw Washu into the cell and disappeared.  
  
"What happened Washu?"  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
Washu collapsed on the floor.  
  
1.1.1.5 Several moments later in the prison cell  
  
"So Washu what's going on?"  
  
"Well…I came out in Tenchi's toilet. Then I got him to remember everything. We were about to come home but Mitzuki a.k.a. Lady Tokimi showed up. She blasted Tenchi with a beam that must have blanked out his memory again. Ten she grabbed me and pulled me here. We were no match for her."  
  
"So now what Washu?" Ayeka quickly asked  
  
"Um…now that I know all the coordinates I can bring Tenchi here."  
  
"GREAT! So do it. Bring him here."  
  
"Well you see, there is one problem. He has to remember us otherwise it won't work."  
  
"Well does he?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"DMAN!" Ryoko screamed  
  
"I'm checking everything right now." Washu clicked away on her holotop's keys at a frantic pace. 


End file.
